secret obsessions!
by unicornboo
Summary: Different characters obsessions. So Luke's is the colour blue, layton is his hat... Read on for the rest. I am taking requests!
1. Luke

Luke liked the colour blue. Well like was an understatement, he was obsessed with it.

He had always liked blue, but when his 'habit,' as he calls it, started to get out of hand, his parents could not cope. Luke had thrown out all of his clothes that weren't blue. He was starting to throw out non blue items around the house when his parents cracked.

In the middle of the night Luke's dad grabbed Luke and took him on a 'magical mystery tour' in his blue car. Luke's dad did not want a blue car. He wanted a red one. But Luke's obsession was driving him mad. Everyday, every second, Luke asked for the blue car. In desperation for his son to shut up, he agreed.

Luke was quite excited to be out in the middle of the night. He felt rebellious with his dad. Just driving around in the blue car, dressed in his blue pyjamas,(Luke's dad pulled Luke out of bed.) And was going some where he had never been before. It was very exciting for the young boy.

* * *

A couple of hours later dawn was starting to rise over London. Professor layton had always been an early riser, so he woke up to the rising sun. He lay in bed and sighed. The day ahead was full of frees, so the professor did not have to go in to the university today. A load of sharp knockings was sounded at his door, then a squeal of tyres on the road. The professor looked to his clock and found that it was only 5:30. 'An odd time for some one to come to my door and leave' he thought.

When the professor came to the door, he could hear some one shouting from outside. He opened his door and found a young boy in his pyjamas, with a suitcase and letter, looking very sad and confused.

'Are you Hershel layton?'

The professor looked at the boy and nodded. The boy handed him a letter with his name on it. 'Well that's how the boy knows my name' the professor smiled. Then noticing the boy shivering, he ushered the boy into his house immediately.

Luke sat down on a sofa. He felt awkward and confused. 'Why did father leave me without talking to me? He will come back, right? What was in that letter for that layton person?' All of these questions ran through Luke's head. He didn't even notice the professor asking him questions.

The professor had scanned through the letter quickly, frowning while doing so. The letter read:

_Dear Hershel,_

_It has been a while hasn't it. I'm sorry I could not stay and talk but I did not want it to be hard on Luke. Please look after my son, I know that you would be a great mentor to him. Brenda and I, we can not handle his quirk. I'm sure that you will learn of it soon. We will come visit on holidays, but we can't look after him at home._

_Were grateful for you for doing this,_

_Clark Triton._

'So I am meant to look after the boy?' Layton frowned even more at this thought. He looked down at the boy and felt sorry for him. His family had just abandoned him. The professor decided that he had to look after the boy.

'Luke? Do you want a drink? Tea perhaps?'

The professor got no answer from the boy. He shook the boys shoulder to bring him away from his thoughts. It worked. The boy looked at the professor with big round eyes.

'Luke, I'm professor Hershel Layton. You can call me professor. Your parents have asked me to mentor you in being a proper gentleman, so you will be living with me from now on. Don't worry they will come and visit you. Do you understand? Right let's get a drink.'

The professor lead Luke to the kitchen. He had to lie a bit about the letter, he could not tell the boy that his parents had abandoned him.

* * *

It had been a couple of days since the professor had taken in Luke.

Today layton spent his whole day at the university, so he let Luke decorate his own room.

After a long day, the professor was tired. He wanted to see what Luke had been up to. The professor knocked and went in to Luke's room. He was shocked. He had given Luke several tin's of paint to paint his walls...

Luke had not only painted his walls, but he also painted his furniture. Every thing in Luke's room was blue. I mean everything. He even painted his ceiling. Every object and space in Luke's room was blue.

Now he knew what was meant by Luke's quirk.


	2. Layton

Professor layton loved many things in his life. His hat, tea, his hat, puzzles, his hat and archeology.

Luke knew how much the professor loved his hat. So one day, when the professor was sleeping on the sofa, (the professor had been up all night reading and solving puzzle), Luke stole the hat. First Luke tried the mysterious hat on. Then he came up with a brilliant plan: hide the hat!

Luke hid the hat somewhere in the house. He wrote the professor a note, then left the house.

* * *

Professor layton woke up. He sat up and stretched. Then felt an absence of something. Layton immediately patted the top of his head. The was... No hat!

The professor started to panic, he searched all over the sofa. Upon searching the table, he found that there was a note there.

_Dear professor._

_I have gone out for a couple of hours. But to keep you occupied I have come up with a great puzzle. That puzzle is... Where is your hat!_

_The rules are simple. The hat is somewhere in the house, and you have until I come home to find it. So... START!_

_From Luke._

The professor read this, he looked shocked. But he did as the note said, he started his search.

* * *

Luke arrived back home. He opened the door, and found... The house wrecked. 'Unbelievable' Luke thought. 'How can you make so much mess in a couple of hours?'

Luke found the professor, he was in the main room. The professor was looking underneath the upturned sofa. Luke looked very amused, he leaned against a wall, watching Layton.

'You do realise that you hat would not have fitted underneath the sofa?'

Luke said very smugly. He did not expect to be pinned to the floor. A crazy looking professor was above him.

'Where's my hat? My precious hat? I need my hat! Hat. I love my hat. GIVE ME MY HAT!'

Luke was actually quite scared. He pushed the professor off himself. Then Luke ran and grabbed the hat. He returned quite quickly and gave the professor the hat.

As soon as the professor got his hat, he became calm. He put the hat on and smiled.

'Ah, much better. Thank you my boy. Now remember, a gentleman never takes anybody things. For that, I want you to clean the house.'

Layton left the room. Luke looked furious. Layton stroked the hat on his head. He loved his hat.

* * *

**thanks to Lyvaryn for requesting this story!**


	3. Emmy

Emmy's mother died when Emmy was young. That meant that her father brought her up.

Emmy's father was a man who liked to look smart. This meant that that he always wore a shirt and tie. He was notorious for his tie collection.

When Emmy was young, she always went through her fathers ties. She tried them all on, and even took a few. Her father always got them back.

Unfortunately when Emmy was nearly to double figures, her father suddenly became very ill. On his death bed, he gave Emmy a very special bow tie. She put it on and promised him that she would wear it every day.

* * *

(Present day)

'Ohhh so that's why you where a bow tie' Luke said with an air of realisation. 'I just thought that you were a massive doctor who fan, and only wore a tie, because 'bow ties are cool!''

Emmy threw a sharp look at Luke.

'I'm not one of these people who wear clothes based on different things!'

'Well I am' Luke said very smugly. 'See, look at my socks! One snitch, one with deathly hallows!'

Emmy hit Luke playfully

'Well I'll call you dobby from now on!'

Layton walked in to the room and sat down next to Emmy.

'Umm, Emmy dear, Luke. I do believe that you are getting off subject.'

Layton took a sip from his cup of tea.

'Right you are professor! Emmy you need to tell us your obsession! You only told us why you wear a bow tie.'

Luke stood up and pointed a finger at Emmy. Layton shook his head at Luke.

'Luke, a gentleman never rushes a lady.'

Luke sat down, looking deflated.

'OK, I'll tell you why I always wear something yellow'...

* * *

Ever since the death of Emmy's father, Emmy had been finding that she had no luck. She was failing in school, she was on the brink of homelessness and the little cafe she worked at was on the edge of closing down. It was fair enough to say that Emmy was depressed.

But her luck changed one day. Her grades increased incredibly. Emmy did not know why. She tried to carry on with what she was doing, but it did not work. Emmy looked at why her grades got better and she found that the only thing that had changed were her socks. She only got better at things when she wore yellow socks.

To test out her theory of that yellow makes her life better, Emmy bought a bright, yellow coat. To her surprise, her whole life changed for the better. The cafe she worked at suddenly got a burst of customers, so Emmy got a pay rise. This meant that she could pay some of the mortgage on her house, so that she wasn't on the brink of homelessness.

From that day forward Emmy always wore something yellow. She seriously believed that if she did not, she would have bad luck. So every day Emmy wore two prices of yellow clothing, to secure her luck.

* * *

**thanks to Lyvaryn for requesting this story!**


	4. Clark

Clark was excited today, for today the new edition of beard monthly came out. Clark loved beards. His wife always kept an eye on him when he went out, because he tended to go up to people with beards and ask them all about it.

Clark himself was proud of his beard. He knew that he was well on his way to have an elder beard. Clark imagined himself with those with elder beards. In his wardrobe he had images of everyone with one. Even Dumbledore and Gandalf were in the mix of people with elder beards. Santa was not. Clark considered his beard to be too small.

Ever since he was young he wanted a beard, but was not allowed, then...

* * *

(Flash back. Clark and layton teenagers, and their chilling)

'Hay Hersh, have you ever though of growing facial hair?'

Hershel and Clark were lying down in the grass and the park.

'Hmmm, no. I don't believe that I have considered it. You?'

'Yeah. Dad won't let me grow anything. I have always thought that it might be fun to have a beard. Then I can shape it!'

Hershel burst out laughing.

'You want a beard, so you can shape it?'

He carried on laughing. Even Clark started to laugh.

'I guess your right, that does sound silly. But why don't we do a growing competition! See who can grow the most amount of facial hair first!'

'Hmmm, sounds reasonable. OK let's do it! Our deadline can be the end of this month.'

'Well seeing as it is the first today, that sounds brilliant!'

(One month later.)

Hershel and Clark met up in the same park again.

'Hershel what happened to you? You were doing so well! You were beating me!'

Clark was very surprised at Hershel's appearance.

'Well, umm, Claire does not like facial hair, so I shaved it all of last week.'

Hershel sounded very guilty.

'Don't worry mate, I nearly shaved mine off. Dad hates it. But I'm keeping it, I love having it around!'

Hershel sniggered at Clark.

'What you laughing at?'

'You hardly have anything! Just some bits of fur. I had proper hair!'

Clark playfully hit Hershel.

'Well now you don't, so I win. I'm going to save off the mustache, don't like it much, but I'll keep growing out my beard.'

* * *

Clark kept his promise, he never shaved his beard. He had been trying to convince Luke to get a beard, but the boy keeps saying that a gentleman doesn't have beards. Clark knew that Luke was lying. But he did not care, he had his own beard and he was happy.


	5. flora

Flora wanted to show that she was useful to the professor. Both Luke and the professor had the habit of leaving flora at home for 'safety'.

Flora loved being by herself, because she had grown up to it, but now that she had a proper family, she wanted to stay close to them.

Whenever the boys went away, flora tried to practice her cooking...

At once flora thought that she was rather good. Her variations of the recipe's looked okay, she had not burned down the house and there was plenty of it.

Flora knew that the boys would not be back for several days, so she asked some of the professor's friends to try her food. They all a accepted at once.

* * *

The first guests she had round was Emmy and some professors from Gressenheller. They had all been excited when flora brought the food out.

'Aren't you having any flora?' Emmy asked.

'No, as a rule to myself I don't eat my creations'

Everybody, apart from flora, picked up their knifes and forks and looked at their food. Most turned into a pale shade of green. But to be polite, they started to eat. Some questions that were asked by various people were:

_'What is this?'_

_'I think I found some jelly? Or jam... Actually I don't know what it is!'_

_'IS THIS A SOCK?!'_

_'So, what type of meat is this?'_

_'Is it supposed to be moving?'_

_'Did you cook the meat?'_

_'I don't think that your supposed to eat toy soldiers!'_

_'I think I'm going to be sick'_

Most of the members at the table had that last opinion. Every one left quickly, saying how wonderful it was, but they had to be some where. Emmy was the last to leave, but ended up being sick on the professors flowers.

* * *

The second lot of guests that flora had round was the prime minister. ( yeah don't know how she managed that! But its flora. She can do anything with out meaning it!)

Bill hawks was a fat man in flora's eyes, so she decided to make him a salad.

Bill was not too impressed by the salad, but decided to eat it. He had similar comments about the food, that the previous guests had.

_'Is this a worm?'_

_'Why is the bowl full of dirt?'_

_'Chocolate drops in a salad...EWWW THERE NOT CHOCOLATE!'_

_'A whole egg with shell?'_

_'This is disgusting!'_

With that bill stormed out of the house. The next day, in the papers, the headline read: BILL HAWKS HAS BEEN FOOD POISONED. WONT SAY WHICH RESTAURANT HE GOT IT FROM, BUT HE IS IN AN CRITICAL CONDITION.

* * *

The third lot of guests were unexpected by flora. It was inspector chelmey with Barton.

'EHEM. Miss flora I have heard of some things about your food-'

'Oh wow! You've heard about how great it is! Well come on in then. I'll go make you some!'

With that flora ran to the kitchen and came back a second later with a massive cake and cookies

'I made these for when Luke and the professor came back, but you can have some!'

Flora cut off some massive chunks for the two men.

Both men eyed the cake. Flora stared at the men. Both men felt pressured into eating the cake. A minuet later both men ran out of the house, trying not be sick.

* * *

The professor and Luke arrived back in London. They were immediately bombarded by people, warning them not to eat floras cooking. But both boys shrugged it off. Not knowing what the consequences would be.

Before going home, the boys had to see many of their friends that were in the hospital. They had been food poisoned... By flora!

Flora greeted Luke and the professor with cookies and cake. Both boys didn't want to be food poisoned, so they stayed away from the food. Well away.

* * *

**Thanks to Arristo for requesting this story!**


	6. Clive

Clive loved his hair he also liked mirrors. He thought that mirrors were made so he could admire his hair in them. Every time he looked in a mirror, time would fly by. At the layton household, every one had noticed that Clive would spend hours in front of the mirror.

One morning, when Clive was having a lie in, Luke walked in to his room. Planning to wake Clive up, Luke opened the blinds. Light flowed in to the room. Luke turned round. He was immediately blinded. Clive's room was full of mirrors. The bright light reflected off each mirror, blinding anyone in its way. Clive woke up suddenly to the sounds of Luke screaming. Clive then was blinded. Both boys were screaming. Flora, Emmy and the professor ran to the source of the screaming. They too were blinded. Clive fell out of his bed. Everyone was rolling on the floor, steaming about their sight.

Clive stumbled to his window. On his way he tripped over Luke and the professor. Both times he swore. Both times he was reminded about how he was being ungentlemanly.

He managed to get to his window. Looking away from his mirrors, meant that he could have some sight back. He grabbed on to his curtains, but someone grabbed his ankles.

'Close the blinds now!'

It was Emmy. She was screaming at him. Clive fell over and pulled his curtains down with him. The fabric draped over his head. Slightly dazed, Clive went back to his task. He stumbled back up. He grabbed the blinds and pulled them shut. He slumped to the floor panting.

Everyone else stopped screaming, they too were just panting.

'Clive?' Luke's voice floated above the panting.

'What?'

'Why do you have so many mirrors?'

'I'm making a castle, why else do you think I have so many mirrors?'

'Your making a castle?'

'Luke, your really gullible. It's so I can see my hair on all angles.'

'Oh OK... Clive?'

'What now?'

'You have a problem.'

Clive, having just got his sight back, rolled over to Luke.

'I have a problem do I? Well...'

Clive started to tickle Luke. Luke squealed in response.

'Boys.'

Clive and Luke stopped and looked at the professor. He was sat up and was shaking his head in disapproval. Emmy and flora were giggling at the boys.

* * *

Later on that day Clive walked in to the kitchen. Luke and the professor were working on puzzles, Emmy was cooking and trying to keep flora away from the food.

'Hay people I know.'

Clive walked straight up to the mirror and looked at his hair.

'Everyone listen! I have an emergency!' Clive suddenly shouted at the people in the kitchen.

Everyone looked surprised at the sudden announcement. They then looked quizzical at Clive. Clive was looking in the mirror again.

'What's wrong?'

Clive barely heard flora. He just looked blankly at her.

'I need a hair cut. Its Sunday, so no barbers will be open. I can't wait till tomorrow. My hair will be too shameful to go out tomorrow. It will be long a-and... I will be a d-disgrace to the o-outside world.'

Clive was sobbing in to his hands.

'I'll cut your hair Clive.' Luke asked.

'W-what will I do?'

'Clive, I'll cut it.'

'Oh, professor, I'll die if I don't cut my hair.'

'Clive I said that I can cut it.'

'The puzzle of my hair will never be solved.'

The professor hadn't actually bee listing to Clive, but at the mention of puzzles, he looked up expectantly.

'CLIVE, ARE YOU DEAF. I SAID THAT I CAN DO IT!'

'Luke a gentleman never raises his voice.' Layton scolded Luke.

'How can you recreate a masterpiece like my hair?' Clive looked at Luke with one eyebrow raised.

'You have the same hair style as me. Not every one in this room has a rich dead relative-'

'I do!'

'No one cares flora. As I was saying, not every one can spend their inheritance on getting their hair cut. Some of us have to cut their own hair.' Luke was proud with his argument.

'I don't!'

'You have a job professor, anyway I have never see you without your hat. You could be bold.'

The professor was taken aback by Clive's comment.

'I have hair...'

Clive raised his eyebrow again.

'Smugness won't get you any were Clive.'

'It got me hear professor.'

'Touché.'

Mean while Luke had got out a chair for Clive and all the thing needed to cut his hair.

'Clive I'm ready!'

Clive waltzed up to the chair.

'There are no cushions on the chair. How do you expect me to sit on a bare chair? And you say that your a gentleman in training! Tut tut tut... Hay Luke, what is the acronym for gentleman in training?'

Luke had got cushions for Clive to sit on.

'Easy! That would be ummm... GIT!'

Clive sniggered.

'So your a git? Are you the best git ever?'

'Yeah! Isn't that right professor? Aren't I the best git ever?'

The professor pulled his hat over his eyes. Clive sat down. Tears of laughter ran down his face.

'Hurry up lukey pukey! I haven't got all day.'

Luke pouted.

'Don't call me that!'

Luke grabbed the shaver. He started to shave off any loose bits, then... His hand slipped. A great chunk of hair fell to the floor. No one had noticed Luke's mistake. Thinking that he could get away with it, he carried on.

Ten minutes later, Luke had finished Clive's hair.

Clive rushed upstairs to look in his mirrors to see how perfect he looked.

Clive had seen that the front of his hair was perfect. He then saw the back... A straight line was shaven off. He then saw that the line had two neat letters cut off beside it. The back of his head read 'git'

Clive was livid. He screamed in frustration. He ran downstairs and jumped on Luke.

Emmy saw this and tried to tackle Clive off Luke.

Flora saw her opening and dashed for the cooker.

The professor was peacefully drinking his tea.

'Why Luke why?'

'Its so everyone can see that your are a gentleman in training.'

The professor looked at Clive's head. He spat out his tea.

'Luke my boy, I think that I need to talk to you about using that term. Flora you clear Clive up, and Emmy, can you remake the food.'

Clive was properly crying into his hands now. He couldn't bare to see his hair in any mirrors for a while. He never forgave Luke.

* * *

**hayyy **

**A Clive story was requested! And here it is!**

**It may be different to what you were expecting, but I hope you like it!**

**Please review!**


	7. descole

'Teehee you can't see me!'

Descole giggled in his mirror. He had a whole range of masks that he was trying on. Some were coloured in different colours, some were glittered. The ones he loved most were the ones with jewels all over them. But he spent too much money on masks, so the type he mainly used were cheap white ones. He also had to use his cheap cloaks, because he kept losing them. Descole wrote his name in all the capes he owned. He was surprised that layton never returned the lost ones him, because a true gentleman would.

Descole was just about to go out and torment layton, when he noticed the latest edition of masks monthly. Giggling like a girl, descole scooped up the magazine and read it. He ordered many new masks from it and then went out to do his beloved past time of layton hunting.

When out and about, descole didn't notice that he dropped his magazine and that a boy in blue picked it up.

'Professor! Look what I found'

Descole turned round and saw the little brat giving layton his magazine. Descole dived at the man and landed on top of him. Layton fell over, but he was still holding the magazine. Looking up sheepishly descole took the magazine and started to walk away.

'Teehee'

Descole turned around to see layton laughing.

'What?'

'I can't believe that your name is-'

* * *

Descole hit Luke in the arm.

'If your going to tell people about my obsession you should get your fact right.'

Luke pulled his tongue out at descole.

* * *

**so what is Descole's real obsession?**

**Any characters you like? Review them and say their obsession and I will write it!**


End file.
